


Close To Me

by iNappy



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Rimming, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iNappy/pseuds/iNappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recovering from a recent kidnapping, Pepper and Rhodey decide to get Tony a bodyguard. Tony hates bodyguards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fan-fiction in a long time. Years. So I would appreciate any rude/hateful comments to be directed someplace else. On the other hand, if you'd like to critique me politely, go ahead. Be nice, I'm fragile.
> 
> This is un-beta'd and not that great. But it's what I came up with.
> 
> Inspired by the awesome fan-art by IronFries. I promise her this fic in January, and finally finished it. Hope you like it IronFries. I love your art so hardcore! <33

“You got me a babysitter?”

“He’s not a babysitter! Rhodes said he’s the best personal body guard money can buy. He sent his resume-”

“You _hired_ a babysitter Pep! I think I’m old enough to watch my own back!” 

“No you can’t Tony!” The fire in her eyes grew as she stood from her chair and approached Tony. She couldn’t believe his words. There was no way she would let him out of this. Her slender finger came out and gently tapped his chest. ; Right where the arc reactor was held. “You’re- You’re not indestructible Tony” her voice softened as she gazed her eyes up at Tony. She held back her emotions, but it was clear that she was upset with the most recent kidnapping attempt.

_Ouch_

His face fell at her words. It was just a simply kidnapping ploy. Nothing he hadn’t dealt with since he was a kid. Sure it was worse. There was this fucking piece of metal in his chest. But he was okay. He was alive. And now more then capable of covering his own ass. 

The room grew quiet as the two stare each other down. ; Both not wanting to back down. The hum from his arc reactor was deafening to his ears. It would have been ironic if Tony wasn’t pissed at her. 

He rolled his shoulders, trying to fake the indifference in his face. “So, Rhodey put you up to this.” He said, trying to ease the tension. Pepper was his friend after all. And it sounded like something they would conspire together; they both had a tendency to mother hen him. Pepper let out an exasperated sigh “As your acting CEO, and with Rhodey deployed there’s no one here to watch-” her voice faulted at the look in Tony’s eye. She would not admit that this man was a babysitter. “…Keep you safe.” she corrected. This man wasn’t a babysitter.

“He’s not a babysitter. He’s a good bodyguard, and he’s being a paid to save your ass” she finished. Making her way back, she sat back down gracefully and continued her work. End of story. This was happening and there was nothing Tony can do to change her mind.

“Pepper, The last time I checked this is my _fucking_ life. And I can’t get a say in who’s going to follow me the fuck around?” He threw up his arms, angry. “This isn’t fucking cool Pep. I’m going to call Rhodes and get him to fire this fucking guy. I don’t need this kind of fucking help.” Turning to leave her office, he paused in his steps and stared her down again. Pepper and Rhodey were his friends! How could they do this behind his back! It’s nothing the three of them never dealt with. It was a standard kidnapping, tossed with a bit of torture, pain, humiliation, and a nagging fear that kept Tony on his toes. Nothing bad! 

Right?

He stared, hoping she would change her mind at her words. But her ginger head stayed bowed, deep in work. He snorted, and said “Fine. Mother.” before storming off out of her office.

Okay maybe it was bad, but he was Tony Fucking Stark. A genius playboy billionaire philanthropist. Tony’s mind was practically a computer; he’d find a way to work with a small hitch in his get-a-long. The billionaire made his way out of his own building, fuming. He would call Rhodes, tell him off, and then when he meets his ‘babysitter’ he would simply fire him. Done deal.

The way back to his car wasn’t that long, but it was pretty quiet. The only steps he heard were his own expensive shoes against the firm floor. The silence unnerved him; he was just waiting for something to jump out again. Once he realized he was power-walking and gazing over his shoulder ever few steps, did he stop. He couldn’t be too paranoid; he didn’t want to prove Pepper and Rhodey right that he was actually terrified. But hey, being stranded for 3 months in a hole in the ground can case a bit of fear.  
\---

“I don’t give a fuck what his _credentials_ are Rhodey. I want to know why the hell you and Pepper are conspiring against me. I’m a grown ass man and I have to have some snot-nose kid trailing me around? To ‘protect’ me? That‘s bullshit and you know it!” Tony all but yelled. Tony sat in his lab, hunched over some electronical device. He had no idea if he was making it better or worse, but he needed something to do with his hands and that didn’t involved throwing his phone against a wall. 

“Look I’m going to be frank here. Pepper is running your business. I’m in another continent. You were just kidnapped and held hostage for not just days Tony, but for _months._ ” he stressed the word. Hoping his friend would understand the sincerity in his words. “Someone has to watch your ass. God! Do you know what we all went through? We didn’t kno-”

“No! Wanna know what _I_ went through? ” he cried. The sudden shocked silence caused his lips to quirk up into a smile. Take that Rhodey. The soldering iron moved once again, burning a whole through the now worthless piece of technological bullshit “It was just a momentary lapse of judgment. I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m fine!” Something out of his peripheral caught his attention and he quickly turned. His hands gripped the soldering iron he held, fit to burn someone’s face off. He wouldn’t let it happen again. His heart raced in his chest, as his breathing picked up; someone was there to get him. He was certain of it. Just as he opened his mouth to scream at his would be assailant, he was doused with the foam of a fire extinguisher. It was simply Dummy, once again. He let out a soft surprised grunt from the foam and all but flailed Dummy across the room. Not that he could ever do that.

“Even if you are fine Tony, this needs to be done. This has to be the last ass time this happens!” Rhodey snapped. Tony totally forgot about the phone, and was now glad that Rhodey didn’t hear or see his mini freak out. There was also a note of finality in his voice that Tony didn’t like, not one bit. It was the same as Pepper the day before. Not listening to him about how he felt. This was getting a-fucking-annoying. “Fine I’ll just fire his ass then!” Tony gripped his phone and hung up. Not even listening to whatever Rhodey was adding on. 

“Conspirers! The lot of them! I get kidnapped a few times in my life and they do this?” Setting the soldering iron down; he braced his hands against the table. “Sir, I think they have the best intentions for you. They simply wish to see no harm falling your way.” JARVIS spoke, clearly on the same side as Pepper and Rhodey. Tony huffed, “You too JARVIS?” he tossed his arms up and sighed. Everyone was against him!

Cleaning up his station, JARVIS decided to pipe in again. “Mr. Stark, there is a man at your door. He has informed me that he is the hired bodyguard. Shall I send him in?”

“Yea yea JARVIS. Send him in.” he waved his hand in a flippant movement before ruffling his hair a bit. He was tired of all these people meddling in his life. Couldn’t he just invent shit and people leave him alone? Sighing angrily he sat down in his chair, angry.

“Babysitter my ass.” he murmured softly.

Just as the words left his mouth, a tall, blond male entered his workshop. The blond’s eyes were bright blue; his face was handsome yet stern. The bodyguard wore a navy blue suit that was failed to hide his powerful build. The man was massive! And he walked with an air of confidence that wasn’t similar to Tony swagger, but it was clear this man knew what he was doing and was proud of it. Dislike welled in Tony’s stomach; he hated his pretty little face. 

Wait pretty?

The blond stuck out his hand, “Hello Mr. Stark, I’m Steven Rogers. Ms. Potts hired me to be your new bodyguard. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He followed his sentence with a bright white sunny smile. God this guy even had perfect teeth. Fuck this guy! Tony instantly scoffed, not even bothering to shake his hand. Dark brown eyes simply glared at the offered appendage, as if it would do him bodily harm. And with Rogers body, it could.

Steve let his hand hover for a moment before retracting it. “Ms. Potts informed me that I would be needed at all times.” he spoke clearly ignoring the absence of a hand shake. “She also told me-”

“Forget everything she told you. You’re fired. I don’t need some damn blond nanny following me around. Had one when I was a kid. I’m all grown up now.” He followed his statement with a sarcastic smile. The one that clearly stating ‘I hate everything you stand for’, ‘I make more money then you’ ‘please leave before I have Dummy douse you’

Rogers didn’t even flinch at the words. It was as if he was expecting them. He simply smiled. “Actually sir, I report to Ms. Potts. Not you. So you can ‘fire’ me all you want. I’m not leaving unless _she_ fires me.” he stated rather plainly to a shocked Tony. “As I was saying; Ms. Potts informed me that I will be protecting you at all times. No matter how much you whined and complained. And she also informed me that I would be staying here, just so you don’t run off without me.” Tony opened his mouth to complain, again, but shut it as Rogers kept speaking. “She told me to ignore any protest you have. It’ll be a pleasure to work with you Mr. Stark.” Rogers gave Tony another perfect smile. And oh how Tony wanted to kick his ass, or grope it.

\---

“Where is your room Mr. Stark?” Steve asked as he eyed the room Tony lead him to. Tony kept his arms crossed over his chest, still unhappy about this whole ordeal. He needed to figure out a way around this. Obviously. There’s no way this pretty perfect blond was going to follow him around all day. He didn’t need a 6’2 shadow following him around. He would simply get Pepper to fire him… Somehow.

“ _My_ room is the _master_ room.” he put emphasis on his possession. He had to let Steve know that he was running the show, even though he wasn’t. Steve wasn’t even fazed by his words. He all but ignored them. “Where would that be?” he simply asked again. 

“Patient motherfucker aren’t you?” he spoke, venom in his words. “My room is on the floor above.” he stated plainly. Steve head bobbed quickly and he turned on his heel. Tony blinked a few times, wondering where he was walking off too. This was his house dammit. “HEY! Where are you going?” he called. Steve kept walking, “It’s essential that I stay close to you. I won’t be in your bed, but I need to be on the same floor.”

“Wait! No way! I draw the line here!” Tony anger flared.

Steve didn’t back down, simply continued. “It’s best that I stay on the same floor as you Mr. Stark. If something were to happen in the night, it would be best for you that I can come in swiftly. It’s all common sense.” he said simply. Tony stared, did this blond just say he had no common sense. “ex _CUSE _me blondie! But I have loads of common sense. I have so much sense it would blow you away.” A pause. The fuck?__

__“That’s beside the point! You’re not stay-”_ _

__“Ah this room should be suitable.” All throughout his tirade, Rogers made his way up stairs, and found an empty room for him to stay in. What the fuck? This was his house. “I draw the lin-” Steve smile once again, and once again, Tony was lost for words. Damn perfect teeth. “I answer to Ms. Potts. I’ll be staying here Mr. Stark.” with that he shut the door calmly, leaving an infuriated genius outside in the hallway._ _

__“Fuck.”_ _

__\---_ _

__Everything was foggy. No matter how hard he tried to focus, no matter how hard he tried to see, no shapes formed. Occasionally there was a deep gruff voice, and occasionally there was a blinding white light, followed by deep dark blackness. The only thought that kept occurring to him was ‘Not safe, not safe, not safe’_ _

__“Let me go” That was his voice, but the confidence was gone, replaced by a shaky feared voice that Tony didn’t want to believe was his own. “Please” That couldn’t be his voice. Tony didn’t beg like that!_ _

__Then there was a sudden sharp pain in his chest. It was like someone took a sledgehammer into his chest. The air was stolen from his lungs and he fought to try to catch it. He fought to stay conscious and to ignore the pain. But God, it was too much and the world faded to black again._ _

__Awareness came very slowly. Like waking up from a dream that didn’t want to release it’s hold. Everything was a smoky-hazy color again. The pain in his chest is unbearable. It was like something heavy was there, and sharp, and stinging. He tried to move his arms, to dislodge whatever was in his chest, but nothing came. Gazing down he quickly realized he was bounced and his body is covered in blood, his shirt is torn. Angry voices were all around him all around him, but he couldn’t pinpoint who was speaking._ _

__His heart was beating fast and irregularly. Sweat was pooling down his body. His breath was labored. And he couldn’t see or hear or defend himself. The panic overwhelmed his body and he just wanted it to be over. He just wanted to die._ _

__Then suddenly a searing pain in his chest, the worst pain ever. “TAKE IT BITCH!” His mouth opened to let out a cry--_ _

__\---_ _

__Tony’s body jolted upright so fast his head spun. The scream was still in his throat, begging to be let out. The dream was still too fresh in his mind, so he quickly got out of his bed, back molding against the wall that shared his headboard. For the longest time there was no sound in his room, other than his harsh breathing, the hum of the reactor. His heart was hammering too fast! Tony needed to do something to calm his heart down._ _

__“It was just a dream… it was just a dream… it was just a dream…”_ _

__\---_ _

__A sudden hard jerk caused his body to jerk upright. Tony’s body stumbled up to his feet and he brought his still tired arms up before him. Ready to deck the shit out of whoever was near him. His eyes focused and realized it was what’s-his-face. The babysitter._ _

__“Jeez! Warn a guy before you barge into his lab and assault him!” he cried. Steve frowned at Tony. “I had called your name a few times and you didn’t respond.” he commented quietly. “Well yea! I was asleep!” he snapped. “You were hunched over your table. You could have hurt your back if you kept in that position.” Steve stated matter-of-factly._ _

__Tony sighed and rubbed his tired face. “Fine fine. You didn’t mean to creep around my house and almost get attack. I get it.” he waved his hand. Steve frowned deepened. “I was not cree- I wasn’t going to- Are you always this insufferable?”_ _

__“Ooo _insufferable_ ~ Someone went to college.” Tony snapped._ _

__Steve stood there for a moment. Still in his blue and white stripped pajamas and white shirt. He waited a beat before his body relaxed visibly. “Ms. Potts warned me you weren’t a morning person. Especially if you hadn’t had coffee. How long have you been down here? And how long did you sleep?” he questioned._ _

__“How many times do I have to say that I don’t need a fucking nanny?” he growled._ _

__“JARVIS can you tell me how long Mr. Stark had been here and how much sleep he had?”_ _

__“Hold up- You don’t come into my house and-”_ _

__“Mr. Stark left his room at 2:48 AM, and arrived in his lab at 2:53AM. He began work at 2:57 AM and promptly fell asleep 3 hour and 7 minutes ago.”_ _

__Tony was flabbergasted. Even his machines were conspiring against him!_ _

__“Thank you JARVIS. Can you tell me anything else?”_ _

__No this was not happening. Tony ripped open his laptop and began typing away furiously. “Yes Mr. Rogers. Mr. Stark woke up at 2:32 AM. His heart rate and breathing suggested he had a nightmare-” the voice suddenly cut off. Tony smugly turned towards Steve. Happy that he turned off his traitorous invention. Steve wasn’t impressed._ _

__“You’ve worked for seven hours straight after your nightmare.” The statement caused Tony to flinch and unconsciously grab at his chest. “Grown man. I can do what I want.” he snapped. Steve simply stared at Tony. A borderline angry and sad look in his eyes. Tony can’t take that look. It’s almost _tender_. “I’m a grown man.” he repeats. “And this grown man needs to get showered and dressed, and coffee” That statement snapped Steve back into his bodyguard self and he nods. “I’ll do the same.” _ _

__Tony holds back the snort and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m seeing Pepper. I’m going alone.” he turned to walk away and was abruptly stopped by a very strong hand on his arm. Tony tense at that. Steve’s arm lingered a bit, causing Tony’s heart rate to speed up. ; The dream and the recent kidnapping too fresh in his mind. _Hold him down! Shut him up!_ Tony didn’t fight back he simply nodded just to get that hold off his arm. He quickly left and entered his room. His heart pounding in his chest._ _

__\---_ _

__The meeting with Pepper didn’t go as well as he wanted. She refused to even see him. Almost as she knew he was trying to get this blond Adonis off his hands. Tony leaned against the side of the building, sunglasses over his eyes, cigarette dangling from his lips, as he pondered his next move. And of course, Steve wasn’t far away. Wearing a dark colored suit, and an ear piece, he stood vigilant; waiting for some unseen assailant._ _

__Finishing his cigarette he flicked it away, stubbed it out and made for his car. That was until some _very_ attractive woman bumped into him. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to- HEY! You’re Tony Stark!” she cried. Tony gave her the best smile he could muster. “Yes I am, and who might you be?” he smirked. The girl held her hands behind her back and smiled, “Cynthia.” she replied coyly. “I’m sorry for bumping into you. But since its Tony Stark, maybe I shouldn’t be so sorry?” her was nothing but a seductive purr. Which caused Tony to smirk and visibly roam his eyes over her body? “There’s a coffee shop down the street that I was trying to get to, meeting the girls.” she flipped her pretty brown hair, over her pretty petite shoulder. _ _

__“Mm coffee. Coffee is one of the great wonders of the world. Maybe I can join you? Give your girls something to envy you about?” Tony had a penchant for thinking with his cock and not his brain. Cynthia smiled, “I think I could arrange that.” her hands came from behind her, and Tony never saw it coming._ _

__The woman had a canister of pepper spray and poised to give Tony a vital dose in his eyes. Well, she would have if Steve had jumped into action. His hands reached out, clapping his meaty paw around his slender fist, stopping her from pushing down on the trigger. With his hold, he quickly turned her around and effectively pinned her against the wall of the building. Tony watched, mouth slack, as Steven pinned Cynthia by her frail wrists. She seethed and bucked, trying to pry herself from Steve strong grip, but failed. Steve was pure muscle and she wasn’t._ _

__“Steve back off! She- She can’t hurt me without that canister!” he cried. He didn’t want the girl hurt because Steve was overzealous with his guard duties. Suddenly a commotion behind him. He turns to see a brunette male tackle some man to the ground. Shortly afterwards a stunning red-head is beside him, slapping cuffs on his wrist. They’re lips are moving, but they don’t seem to be talking to each other. Actually… He could hear Steve’s stern voice speaking behind him as well. But it’s not to the woman, or to Tony._ _

__Turning; he sees Cynthia’s hands behind her back as she was pressed against the wall. Steve has hand against his ear as he speaks. Another gaze at the other two causes the wheels to turn in Tony’s head._ _

__Headsets._ _

__They were all working together to take down this disastrous duo. Tony’s eyed Steve’s stern face as he led the woman over towards the other pair. She sneers at Tony, “They’ll be more. You’ll pay for the lives you ended war-monger!” Steve jerks her body, “Keep your thoughts to yourself.” he snapped._ _

__Tony stared dumbfounded as the pair was lead away in handcuffs, the brunette man, and the red-head woman both left as quickly as they came. It was like they were secret agents. It was all so surreal. They protected him. They really did. Steve came back up to Tony, who now sat on the hood of his car, coffee in hand. The whole ordeal took a while and had enough time to ask Happy to get him a coffee. “Are you okay?” he asked. Tony was still dumbfounded, Steve was necessary._ _

__The dumb nod didn’t pacify Steve one bit, so he instructed Happy to drive them both back to Stark Mansion. Tony spent the majority of his time in his workshop, not ready to deal with the fact that Pepper and Rhodey were right, and he was all wrong._ _

__\----_ _

__It had been weeks since the second kidnapping attack. And Tony had grown use to the towering blond that was always lurking in his shadow. It was like a part of his body. Arms? Check! Legs? Check! Ridiculously handsome blond? Check!_ _

__It was his job though. To be Tony’s shadow. To protect him from doom and evil and all the nasty’s out there. Tony was okay with that. He was fine. Just peachy._ _

__“So it’s been about a month…” Pepper started coffee in hand. Tony and Pepper agreed to go out and have a cup of coffee. Tony’s way of apologizing for being a dick a month ago. He absentmindedly played with his cup. His eyes gazed over his shoulder every once in a while. It wasn’t the same paranoid glanced he had when he got out of the hospital. This was him checking to see if Steve was still there. And he was. Sitting two tables away, pencil and pad in hand. Sketching away._ _

__“Yes, it has.” he spoke, taking a pointed sip of his coffee. Pepper sighed, “This is not what you invited me out here for. So get to the point Tony-”_ _

__“I’m sorry and thank you.”_ _

__Pepper stared for a few moments, shocked that the words came out of his mouth. Slowly a smile crept on her face. “Apology accepted and your welcome.” Pepper’s eyes darted over towards Steve before turning back to Tony. “So you two get alone now?” she asked, smiling._ _

__“Oh sure. Just peachy keen. I’m in trouble, he saves the day. Like a super-hero.” he gave a short nod. Sure everything was okay. He was safe, and the thought of a babysitter/body guard didn’t upset him as much. It was just the constant presence of a stoic sexy man bothered him. How could he have a shadow that hot and not want to fuck him. The only time he can even get Steve’s attention is if he’s hurt._ _

__“Uh huh.” Pepper said, unfazed by Tony’s blatant lying. “Peachy. You know when you say ‘peachy’ I know you’re lying. So what’s wrong? No one has even dared to kidnap you or harm you. Steve’s doing his job and you two are fighting. What else could you-” her words die as her eyes scan over Tony’s face. It was times like these where Tony hated that she knew him as well as she did._ _

__“No Tony. No! He works for you!” she snapped. And up until that moment, Tony had never even considered flirting with the giant hunk of muscle. But the gears were spinning now. He gave her a smirk. “Actually he works for _you_. If I sleep with him, it’s not like sleeping with an employee. I didn’t hire him, I can’t fire him. Only you can do that.” he smirked. “And you won’t, because he’s the best personal bodyguard money can buy.”_ _

__Tony smirked again. Yes Pepper eat your words._ _

__The look on her face was priceless. He could see her trying to figure out a way to not get into Steve’s pants. As if she could. If there was one thing about Tony, it was that he would fuck who he wanted, with consent of course. He took another drink of his coffee and gave her a bright white smile. Steve wasn’t the only one who could charm the pants off of people with a smile._ _

__“Mr. Stark?”_ _

__The duo turned towards a blonde woman, she seemed pleasant enough. “Yes how may I help you honey?” he gave her a wink, feeling a bit cheeky. “I have a few questions about your recent kidnapping. Rumor has it that you sold blueprints for war efforts. What do you have to say to that?” she spoke confidently, like Tony wasn’t even torture the months he was captured. Her speech came with a mini recorder, ready to take down everything he said. He huffed lightly, “If you hadn’t noticed, I was kidnapped the entire time, so I wasn’t really in the mood to sell secrets.” he turned away, figuring that would be the end of it._ _

__The woman didn’t budge. “Would you like to respond to the rumors then. Do you believe with your reputation, that the rumors are wrong? Can we really believe you Tony? Can anyone believe you?” Tony was flabbergasted, where was Steve when you needed him? Pepper came to his defense. “Excuse me miss we’re trying to enjoy some private-”_ _

__“I’m sorry ma’am I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Tony and Pepper both gazed up to Steve. What took him so long? This is part of the job isn’t it? Verbal attacks are still attacks. Tony gazed up at him and saw he look more displeased than normal. The woman glared at Steve but decided to leave. Steve gazed at the pair, “I’m sorry, I got distracted.” he admitted, looking more guilty than a golden retrieve that got into the trash._ _

__“Distracted?” Tony was shocked. This man noticed every single thing about Tony, and he was distracted? How in the hell does that happen. Steve didn’t respond, he simply gazed away. “This.. How..” Tony shook his head. “Good then she didn’t have a gun, she could have killed me.” he sighed. “But she didn’t.” he stated softly. Steve heard the resignation in his voice, Tony wasn’t going to berate him over this. Steve gave a short nod and sat at the next table and picked up his pencil again._ _

__Pepper sighed, “You only let him off because-”_ _

__“Let me get you another coffee Pepper.” Tony had a knack of knowing what Pepper would say, and interrupting her. This time was no different. Signing she shook her head, “I should get back to work.” She stood, patted Tony shoulder . “You should talk to him about that. He can’t be getting distracted.” she nodded and walked off. Tony shrugged and continued sipping his coffee._ _

__\---_ _

__“So you’re going to tell me what that was about?”_ _

__Steve gazed up from the punching bag he was working over. Clearly not realize Tony was there. Tony stood in his work suit, black stains littered the suit, but he clearly was okay with it. Steve was in sweats and a tank. The top stuck to his body like a second skin and Tony had to fight with himself to not drool. He wasn’t some hormonal teenager. He could control himself._ _

__Steve ducked his head and gazed away. The action was almost bashful. “I wasn’t paying attention To-Mr. Stark. I’m sorry. I’ll do better. It’s my job after all.” That statement caused Tony to frown. Right, paycheck. That’s the reason why he cared. His paycheck, nothing else._ _

__Tony sighed angrily, “Yes it IS your job. So keep up on it. Lord knows what will happen if you forsake your JOB.” he snapped. Steve was thoroughly confused. But before he could ask, Tony stalked out. Steve sighed softly before grabbing his towel and wiping down his body. He trotted over towards the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and started dialing his phone._ _

__“Barton”_ _

__“Hey Clint. Um. Hey.” Steve spoke, clearly flustered. Steve heard the sigh on the other line, and could all but hear the eye roll._ _

__“Dude, what’s the problem this time?” Steve heard a shuffling, and figured Clint was relaxing. He interrupted his friend’s day off. Steve sighed again, “It’s this job.. I almost let Tony get hurt.” he spoke ruefully. That caught Clint’s attention. “What happened?” he said more alert._ _

__“Pepper and Tony were having coffee and I was drawing him again and then this woman came up and was asking all kinds of uncomfortable questions, but I didn’t get there when she arrived. I thought she was just asking for an autograph, and then I saw the look on his face. God Clint! What if she was another woman sent to hurt him! He could have been hurt because I was staring at his damn smile!” he cried._ _

__There was a long pause on the phone. Steve checked it, and it was still connected._ _

__“Dude, I got out of bed with Bruce to answer this call!” he snapped._ _

__“Clint-”_ _

__“One; he wasn’t hurt physically, two; you’re human you get distracted, three; you’re not a teenager if you like him just tell him and stop whining to us about it.”_ _

__Steve grew silent, it wasn’t that easy. He worked with Tony, and there was no way he could over step that boundary. He couldn’t._ _

__“If it was that easy, I would just tell Tony that I l-like him.” God he couldn’t even say it without sounding like a teenager. Teens like people, he wasn’t a kid anymore! Clint sighed, “Fine, continue to pine over him.” And with that Clint hung up, presumably to go back to Bruce. “Wait!”_ _

__Steve sighed and hung up his phone. He needed a shower and to re-think this job. Maybe he could pass the job to Clint and Natasha? Paired up they could do his job. There was no way he could do this with his infatuation, it wasn’t proper. Steve was lost in his thoughts, and as he turned to head to his room he bumped into Tony. “Gah! Um. Stark!” he cried. The recent conversation was to fresh in his mind, he couldn’t even make eye contact with him._ _

__He mumbled something about his room and a shower and rushed off. No way he could stay in that room with Tony. That wasn’t practical. He made it up to his room in record time. Once there he made his way into the shower. Hoping he could spend the rest of the night away from Tony and his beautiful puppy eyes._ _

__\---_ _

__“Are you kidding me JARVIS?” Tony couldn’t believe what he heard. He had to ask JARVIS if he was sure of what he heard. “No sir. He was on the phone with an unknown number for the past ten minutes. He referred to the caller as Clint, and admitted that he had an infatuation with you.” he didn’t recite the words verbatim, but it was enough for Tony. He stood, lost for a moment. Before the gears in his head started to turn._ _

__He had only walked into the end of Steve’s conversation. And clearly it was important. Or at least that loud ‘wait’ seemed like it. Tony originally wanted to sulk with a drink, but ended up with a face full of sweaty chest. Not that he minded of course, but it looked as if Steve wanted to scale the wall after that. But it all made sense. If he had been speaking about Tony, in a romantic light, then of course he would want to run out of the room._ _

__\---_ _

__“So JARVIS told me you’re nuts about me.” Tony spoke as he leaned against the door jam. His arms were crossed casually over his chest, and he wore a look of supreme amusement on his face. Steve was on his bed, mouth wide open, and sketchbook in hand, as he stared at Tony. “And I’ll take that flabbergasted look as JARVIS was right.” the grin grew as he easily sauntered into the room. There was no mistake in it. The way Steve was staring at him. Tony was like a hunk of meat, and Steve hadn’t eaten in years._ _

__Now Tony was on the bed, inches away from straddling Steve’s lap. “So.. Whatcha going do about it.” he drawled. Steve spared a quick second to stare at the man before he was up, launching his body into Tony’s and pinning him to his bed. Tony went with him, no way was he going to struggle against something he wanted for weeks._ _

__But just as quick as Steve was on him, he was off. Staring down at Tony. No! “What are you waiting for Rogers! I want this just as bad as you do.” he spoke, canting his hips up towards the immobile hunk of muscles. “C’mon c’mon. Don’t make me beg for this.” he clutched Steve shirt, eyes staring up into swirling blue orbs._ _

__Slowly a smile grew on Steve’s face. His lips brushed Tony’s ear and the older man could feel the smirk against the shell of his ear. “Maybe I want you to beg?”_ _

__And God, how could someone’s voice so husky. “Oh God. Please Steve, please.” he whimpered as the blond took his earlobe into his mouth and teased it with lips, teeth and tongue. Steve had a helluva mouth. Soft pleading moans came from Tony’s mouth, causing Steve to abandon his ear and make his way to the panting mouth that has teased him in so many dreams._ _

__Their tongues battled for a moment, but Steve proved to be more dexterous, bringing out all kinds of whimpering noises from Tony’s throat. The whole time Tony held on, hands mapping out the rise and falls of Steve muscles. And God he wanted to touch skin. His hands impatiently clawed at Steve’s shirt, causing the blond the pull away panting._ _

__With the distraction, Tony reared up and damn near ripped the shirt off Steve’s body. He stopped and stared. “Damn Rogers.” he hands ran down the valley between his pecs and his abs. Tony groaned softly, his cock jumping at the mere sight of his body. “You have to fuck me.” he groaned softly. Steve nodded dumbly at the request, not being able to do much but stare into stormy brown eyes._ _

__At that point it was just a mad dash of clothes being tossed around the rooms, and hands traveling everywhere. Tony did hesitate when it came to his chest. Since his abduction, he wasn’t one to show off his chest. The glowing blue light and metal wasn’t his idea of a sexy body. But even as he moved his hands to cover himself, he realized it was a bad idea. Steve just gave him a hard look, before his face softens and he gently took Tony’s hands into his own._ _

__Slowly and carefully he retracted his hands, and gazed down at the scared chest. Tony knew what was there, he couldn’t bear to watch Steve watch himself. He focused away, at a wall, at the ceiling, and anything but the beautiful blue eyes staring down at him. It wasn’t until he felt the lips against his chest, did he realize he was being kissed._ _

__He flinched, ready to tell Steve to stop, that he wasn’t comfortable with this, but the words died in his throat as he stared at Steve. “You don’t have to hide from me Tony.” he spoke softly. Tony stared at the man like he grew another head. There was a hunk of _metal_ inside of him. “You’re kiddin’ right?” he all but laughed. This couldn’t be real. _ _

__He was rewarded with a half smile, “No.” he said simply. And that was that. That’s all Tony needed to hear. Or at least for now. Steve wasn’t running away, he didn’t pity him. He was simply there. Steve smile again before kissing Tony, his tongue chasing away any self-doubt away. When he left Tony’s mouth, he was flushed and a bit dazed._ _

__Steve trailed his kisses down Tony body, encouraged by the whimpers and out right moans his soon-to-be lover was making. Tony would squirm when kissed, shiver when licked, and groan when bit. And when Steven bit down, hard, on Tony’s collarbone, he cried out. Steve gazed up once again and saw Tony panting heavily and rocking his hips into the air. “God you’re beautiful.” And he did it again and Tony was scrambling for purchase, he needed to pull Steve down over him. Needed to feel that weight over his body._ _

__Steve caved and knelt between Tony’s spread legs. And the second he was there, Tony bucked up, grinding his cock against Steve’s hip. In turn, caused his hip to brush over Steve’s cock and before they knew it, they were rutting against each other. The men moaning and groaning as they both tried to get off on each other._ _

__“Steve, Steve- Please!” Tony held onto to Steve’s meaty back, trying to encourage the male to do more. He needed to be fucked. And fucked now. Steve regrettably pulled away from Tony’s body and once again kissed down his body. This time he made it towards Tony’s navel. Hands wound their way into his blond locks, as his tongue drew lazy circles around his navel._ _

__The torturous tongue traveled down Tony’s body, bypassing his dripping cock. Tony whimpered loudly, wanting that hot mouth on the most sensitive part of his body. But Steve had a purpose with his torture. The tongue disappeared down the crease of his leg, over his perineum, and then-_ _

__“Oh Fuck!”_ _

__Tony cried and rocked his hips as he felt that wriggling tongue over his entrance. There was no way this was happening. Hands slipped from Steve’s hair and tangled in the sheets. The tongue was gone, the initial touch was too fleeting for Tony. He whimpered loudly, and the tongue was back, teasing him. And just like that, gone. Tongue growled,_ _

__“FUCK! Steve just do it already, please please please. I need to feel it. I need to feel your tongue- FUCK!”_ _

__With renewed vigor Steve didn’t stop with just broad strokes. He let his tongue journey around his entrance. Tony didn’t know what to do with his life. There was a hot blond who wanted him, AND was giving him the best rim job he’d ever had. “God Steve- your tongue, God!” he cried, hips pressed further into Steve’s face. He panted heavily as he felt the tongue swirl, lap, stroke, and pressed against his entrance, and it wasn’t long until Tony’s hand found his throbbing erection._ _

__He fisted himself as Steve took his time, his pants grew more frantic the closer he got. He knew the words he words would make a Sailor blush but it felt too good. Steve had such a wonderful tongue. “Yes it caused Tony to hiss loudly, “Please Please Steve. I need it so bad. I need you. Just fuck me please.”_ _

__Finally Steve pulled away, his face was flushed, and it was clear he was enjoying the task of making Tony loose his damn mind. Without another word he reached over his bed and pulled out a tube of lube from his nightstand. If he didn’t get into Tony anytime soon he would literally go mad._ _

__Cold lubed finger gently teased their way into Tony and he wasn’t having that. He pressed himself back onto the finger and hissed. The pain wasn’t going to make him stop. Steve watched entranced as Tony eagerly rocked back on two fingers. Clearly unashamed of how badly he wanted it. “God you want it so bad.” Steve barely recognized his voice but he didn’t care. He knew he should stop Tony, but watching him fucking himself was too much for his brain._ _

__“C’mon c’mon, I’m ready. Fuck me. Make me scream.” Tony whispered hotly, causing Steve’s cock to twitch. He let out a murmured moan before he lubed himself and slowly entered Tony’s body. “Fuck!” They both cried out. Tony, once again, began pumping his hips. This time though Steve stopped him._ _

__“Holy fuc- Tony don’t.” he gasped. Tony shook his head and tried to break free of his grip. Steve held his breath and easily pinned the squirming man against the bed. “I-I can’t hurt you Tony. God, your body. Just.. Just lemme.” he took in a gasping breath and held Tony down._ _

__He quickly realized that Steve was serious and wasn’t going to let him budge. He whimpered and held still, he was already so close. The teasing and Steve’s tongue really got to him. After what felt like an eternity, Steve pulled out, only to thrust back in, hard. He pushed all the air from Tony’s lungs. And Steve kept his thrust slow and measured, he didn’t want to hurt Tony, no matter how much he struggled._ _

__“I-I’m not glass!” he cried, legs tightening against Steve’s hips. He kept bucking his hips, trying to get the man to fuck him hard. Steve slowly gave in, not being able to deny the man anything. His thrust became more and more frantic, and before he knew it he was pounding Tony into the headboard. And Tony just begged for harder and faster. Completely shameless in what he wanted._ _

__“O-oh God I’m close.” Tony whimpered, hands clutching Steve’s back, arms, and the sheets. He couldn’t hold on tight enough. He felt like his heart was about to hammer out of his chest. He felt like he was going to die, and he loved it all. “That’s it, fuck me Rogers, fuck me fuck me fuc-” Tony stilled and let out a long wail as he came, not even needing stimulation to his cock. He clung to Steve’s back, barely aware of the damage he was doing to Steve skin._ _

__“Oh-oh FUCK!” Tony cried as Steve continued to pound him, almost unaware of Tony’s orgasm. But that wasn’t true. Before long his thrusts became erratic, his hips pounding as hard as he couldn’t until he shouted his completion, and Tony rode through it, clinging and spasming around Steve more._ _

__Steve fell against Tony, panting heavily. It was a moment before he rolled off, still panting. Tony just smiled over at him, “God, we could have been doing that since the second week!” he whined. Though it didn’t sound that pathetic, since he couldn’t breathe. Steve shook his head before laughing. “Then we have some time to catch up on.” he smiled. Reaching over he pulled Tony into his arm, ignoring the complaint from him. “Couples cuddle after sex, get used to it.” he said happily and nuzzled into Tony’s body. He whined for about half a second before curling up with the blond. He’d worry about cleaning up later…_ _


End file.
